


A Cool And Their Handy-Dandy Robot Fool

by PepperedCat



Category: FLCL
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Female Reader, Hand & Finger Kink, Other, Reader-Insert, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Shameless Smut, Smut, Synthetic material fetish?, Vaginal Fingering, it's mutual, lack of genitalia, literally this is so heavy on hand fetish material i'm sorry!! but not really at all~, robots having human kinks. of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedCat/pseuds/PepperedCat
Summary: You're free to also read my self-indulgence. That's that~The focus here is on fingering and hands, so I'm sorry for those who love robot cock. I also apologize for any errors or laziness, this was just for personal fun! I hope it encourages others to just have fun too. <3
Relationships: Canti (FLCL) & Reader, Canti (FLCL)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	A Cool And Their Handy-Dandy Robot Fool

It wasn't as if you'd never seen his screen flicker before.

But this was different. You'd never seen metal _sweat_ before - Perhaps it was just the condensation of cool air and deep, huffing breaths from your warm, soft, shapely body against his. He, at the very least, seemed just as surprised, thick pink slashes meant to be blush lines adorning what would usually be a face on any other, inferior creature. 

You weren't sure if it was good or bad that he was so shocked, fans audibly whirring inside of his head in a feeble attempt to cool him off as a blunt, whining croon escaped you at the sensation of what was, most definitely... Silicone. That seemed about right. The synthetic sensation of his big, fat, soft fingers that dug into your ass as you wriggled it back seemed an awful lot like it. 

As you took in the soft sounds of motors humming methodically and clinically, you couldn't help but note how it barely matched his behavior - This robot was acting fully human for some reason, pushing his hips up despite a complete lack of genitalia to be seen and no indications that there would be any stimuli for him aside from just that. He was pulling you in with his glove-like hands as if he had a genuine _need_ , seeming pleased as your slit drooled onto nuts and bolts and shapely, smooth, cold metal surface areas on his body. He seemed pleased with you trying to shove your tongue into his face despite lacking one, simply sticking it through the grill in his face with a mewl. 

Perhaps it was just his AI, and perhaps it was some sort of new feature, or a virus. But he wholly seemed to intend to do his absolute best to please you, and didn't seem keen on giving up as he gently bucked the smooth, jutted-out piece of metal adorning his crotch, resting it between your lips and allowing for it to soak until rusted if it had to. He was placating you. He _cared_ about you, and he seemed to be enjoying this all on his own too, kneading into your ass like warm, squishy balls of bread dough that made him still feel as if he were working in some sort of factory-like setting. 

Could he possibly... Have a fetish for flesh? Was that even _possible?_ You pulled back from what would have been a face with a line of drool on your lips, looking into, again, what could have been eyes had he a more human design. Which makes him visibly jolt backwards for a moment in surprise, fans kicking up yet harder as his hands let go and tremble in place just above your asscheeks. 

"Do you... Enjoy the soft bits of a human?"

All he could manage, in all truth, since he could not find it within himself to lie, especially to you - A nod before glancing off to the side, digging his hands back in with more vigor despite his sheepish aura. You shivered as you felt him pry your asscheeks apart, giving a tiny grunt of surprise. It was... Sudden, and passionate, and yet he still managed to be so, so gentle with you. He was much taller, and stronger, and you knew he could rip you in two and snap your bones like toothpicks if he so wanted to. 

But he didn't. He wanted to enjoy you as a species and as **you** , prodding thick, tender fingers against your unprepared, tightly puckered hole with a soft _'Vroom'_ huffing out of his air vents. You still arched your spine despite the fact that you were unprepared, the sensitive pink squeezing at him whenever he dared to prod too hard. It took him a moment to seem to understand it... Or perhaps he simply just liked feeling it try to push him out before he was even inside of anything, causing him to bashfully tuck his 'Chin' to his chest. 

"It's just like your working parts, huh, buddy?" you huffed out in a bout of soft, forgiving laughter. "I have safety systems too, it's not just you. Try this," you purred, rolling your hips backwards until the tips of his overhanging fingers that had been resting on the curve of your ass dipped low enough to reach the back of your slit. "Try it," you huffed with encouraging languidity, your exhale turning into a deep, rolling cry as you felt soft, springy silicone press against your entrance excitedly. "Please," you asked, and with another sharp jolt of surprise, he obliged.

You held onto his shoulders, rear shoved out as far as it could go, and held that position for him despite your desperate trembling against his steady, inhuman form as you felt a bit over three inches of two of his thick, robust fingers stuff themselves into you needily. Needily, considering this was all he could do as far as you knew, though you weren't fully convinced as one of his legs twitched beneath you and led its way up to his hips that gave a small, longing buck. Though it was hard to focus from the pleasurable sting of his fingers stretching you out so suddenly, forcing shuddering moans to fall from your lips as you shoved backwards into his hand. His hand that, as large as it was, covered your entire ass with ease as he let you use it as a toy for your pleasure.

He seemed mostly dumbfounded at this point, simply just staring at you as you whined into his shoulder and thrusted your hips and ass back and forth in an attempt to get any form of stimulation you could. But it was enough with how torrid you felt from the entire situation, beginning to lose yourself in the sensation of how warm his hands were beginning to become. Warm, and soft, and slick with your own arousal, filling the entire room with impossibly scandalous schlicking noises. It wasn't going to take you long or much stimulation to cum.

And, thank God, because his vision was beginning to fade from the sheer amount of heat from his own insides unable to escape due to your feverish body shoved against him, holding it against his surface to so selfishly cool yourself as your arms enveloped him in a hug. "Juh's' a little bit more," you slurred reassuringly as he lolled as if dizzy, followed by a whinily begging " _Please,_ " under your breath. "Pleeeease," you near-sobbed, "Move them?"

It took him a moment, but thankfully, he understood, curling his fingers into the crevice of your slit as he pressed his palm more deeply into the supple, giving flesh of your asscheeks. He seemed to know what to do, miraculously, curling and rubbing at your walls as you shimmied your backside against him. "Deeper, thrust them," you actually sobbed this time, and again, he obliged - The sound of displacing, viscous fluid became louder as he pulled his hand back and shoved it forward again, trying his best to find a rhythm, which wasn't hard for a robot. He eventually found it and began to speed up once he knew what he was doing, silicone against flesh clapping loudly in time to your airy, open-mouthed moans. Every single smack of his palm against your ass was Heaven, as were his unnaturally large fingers, forcing your pussy to clench so tightly that he nearly had trouble out of worry of hurting you. 

But he knew it was going to end any second now as did you, tongue lolling out slightly as you devolved into little squeals. "I'm gonna cum," you drunkenly slurred through the hazy, heady heat flooding your mind and body, coughing out a moan that started as a stutter and uprose into a boisterous, flamboyant cry of pleasure that made your ears ring, nails painfully scraping at the neatly painted metal pieces they had grabbed onto for purchase as you endured rhythmic clench after rhythmic clench that wracked your body thoroughly and sent shuddering waves of pleasure through your belly. 

He simply just stared in awe of the human body - Of **your** human body - And noted how beautiful you were as you coated his entire palm in warm, sticky slick. He shoved his fingers in as deep as they would go and playfully felt around as you orgasmed, curious and endeared all the same despite barely even functioning at the moment due to the racing thoughts and sensations overloading his processing unit. He wished he could say something... But was also fine not sounding like an idiot all the same like he knew he would if he _could_ speak, simply just taking in the moment and rubbing at your sensitive insides as you rode out your orgasm and began to cool down into pathetic little whimpers against him, your shaky legs lowering to sit on his thigh. 

"...Th-Thank you," you eventually said slowly as your voice cracked, panting with open, spitty lips. "I'll, um... Have to find a way to do the same for you, I guess, huh?"

He thought he would make it. He really did. 

But that was it.

**[ERR:OVERHEATED. UNIT NOW SHUTTING DOWN.]**


End file.
